<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shall we take it to the limit? (Now get your boots and your coat) by kyanyanma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245711">Shall we take it to the limit? (Now get your boots and your coat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanyanma/pseuds/kyanyanma'>kyanyanma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics for friends, Academy au. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Blood, Fighting, Gangnam Style, Harem, High School AU, M/M, The Easter Bunny, WAP, age gap, love hexagon, the Shadow Realm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Dansk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanyanma/pseuds/kyanyanma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five men, all in love with one boy.<br/>Who will he choose? <br/>And what secret does the student council have...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kristoffer/Dabi, Kristoffer/E. Aster Bunnymund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics for friends, Academy au. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shall we take it to the limit? (Now get your boots and your coat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombakugoucult/gifts">Bottombakugoucult</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So why did you break up with Mikkel?” Eros said as he scooped lasagna into his mouth. <br/>“He went into the shadowrealm to save Liva, and he also questioned Mika-sama’s authority, so i obviously couldnt continue too be with him anymore.” Eros nodded and took another bite (he was allowed too eat in class because he had threatened to eat the teacher if she took it from him) <br/>“yeah no one should question Mika-sama, that's a death wish, luckily we have Ana in the student council so we have bias on our side”<br/>The bell rang and Kristoffer and Eros got up from their seats and went out into the hallway, eros still with his lasagna in hand, he blew his bang out of his face revealing his different colored eyes “anyways, i have art class now, cya” and he went away leaving Kristoffer alone in the hallway. Kristoffer went too go to banishing class so he could learn too be as good as Mika-sama at banishing people.</p>
<p>Banishing class was on the other side off the school so Kristoffer had to go through the courtyard to get too the classroom he was walking between the trees when he suddenly bumped into someone farmiliar.<br/>“M-Matheus” Kristoffer got out as he blushed and almost gasped.<br/>“Hello Kristoffer, I was just on my way to volleyball practice” he smiled gently and let out a hand too help Kristoffer up. Kristoffer blushed a lot “baka Matheus i can get up on my own” Matheus laughed at that “I still helped you because i know you just lost your boyfriend too the shadow realm and i think-” Matheus words were cut short as a blue flame came charging and burned Matheus face off.</p>
<p>Kristoffer stepped back in shock, he was about to run away to report the death to the student council until he heard a dark and brooding voice yell “stay.” That one simple word made Kristoffer stop in his tracks and turn back. <br/>“Dabi, it can't be, Liva dragged you with her to the shadow realm… How are you alive?!”<br/>Dabi smirked and laughed “You think i can be defeated by a mere mortal like Liva? psh, don't make me laugh, i came back for you baby, my little man whore” <br/>Kristoffer blushed even harder this time, he heard a melody play throughout the courtyard.<br/>“theres some whores in this house” it repeated, he looked up too the balcony off the student council building to see Mika-sama and Eros with a giant speaker playing WAP.<br/>Dabi winked seductively and began singing “wet ass pussy” he very sexily sang as he moved closer to Kristoffer.</p>
<p>But before Dabi could get too close a bottle of beer was fired at him and it crashed into his skull.<br/>Dabi edgyly turned his head towards whoever threw the bottle off cheap danish beer “who did that.”<br/>“Me!” Matias yelled as he grew fangs and his eyes turned red, he growled darkly and the sky turned black. “what the-” Dabi said in disbelief.<br/>Mika-sama laughed on top off the balcony, “this would be my doing” their eyes started glowing red and the wind started blowing behind them in a cool way “I was gonna banish you myself Dabi, but i thought i would make this more interesting by lending Matias my powers.” Dabi grunted “you couldnt get rid off me the first time, what makes you think giving a weakling like Matias powers will change that.” <br/>“Lets see about that” Mika cooed “Eros, would you” they turned to the emo with the speakers.<br/>He nodded emoly and changed the track to gangnam style. Dabi gasped “these are dirty methods! even for you Mika!” Mika only laughed in response.</p>
<p>Then suddenly Matias went for an attack and launched forward to bite Dabi in his voluptuous buttocks, blood streamed out of the black haired man as he yelled out in pain “you bastard i'll kill you!” He turned around to launch a flame at Matias who dodged it easily. He landed on the opposite side of Dabi and started chanting “Najeneun ddasarowun in-ganjeogin yeoja<br/>Keopi hanjaneui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok ittneun yeoja<br/>Bami omyeon shimjangi ddeugeowojineun yeoja<br/>Geureon banjeon ittneun yeoja” <br/>Dabi grunted again this time more angry “You won’t get rid off me that easily” he ran towards Matias but it was too late, a black swirly portal opened up underneath his feet and Matias looked at him with evil eyes as he said three words “Oppan gangnam style.”<br/>Dabi screamed as he was sucked into the portal.</p>
<p>Kristoffer looked up at Matias from where he had observed the battle in disbelief.<br/>“Matias-senpai… you did this, for what?” Matias growled in response and stuck out his hand and just before Kristoffer could take it an arrow went through Matias heart.<br/>His body slumped over to reveal Magnus behind him.<br/>“Kristoffer, don’t let him fool you, the shadow powers consumed him, he’s no longer human like us”<br/>Kristoffer gasped and held back tears as he turned to Mika-sama and Eros on the balcony.<br/>“Mika-sama, why, you…How could you let this happen? and you still lent him your powers! HOW COULD YOU!” Magnus protectively stood in front off Kristoffer who was seething with rage now.<br/>Suddenly a big flash of thunder came up behind Mika-sama and cool demon wings popped out of their back as they laughed maniacally.<br/>“You utter fools! Matias was just a puppet for me, a tool, his love for Kristoffer made him even more powerful in defeating Dabi so who was I to pass up that chance.” Mika-sama shrugged.<br/>Kristoffer gasped once again and stood up. “What? What kind of student council is this?” he yelled and turned to Eros “and YOU! Why are you helping them! Please don't tell me your part off this too? I thought we were friends!” Eros turned his head down in sadness and emoness “I’m sorry Kristoffer, but I had too.. Mika-sama said i could become part of the council if i helped them..” <br/>Kristoffer was so angry he could almost feel himself wanting to punch Liva.<br/>Mika-sama crossed their arms and smiled. “This ‘student council’ is just my first step towards taking over this disgusting world. Liva knew that, she saw me transform when she was printing pictures of kageyama on the office printer and i obviously couldn't let her go after she found out about my little secret, and now i’ll have to show you two too the same fate as her, simple as that.”</p>
<p>“get back” Magnus said, “I’ll take care of this” <br/>Magnus sent arrows shooting after Mika-sama who dodged all off them because Mika-sama is super cool, Mika-sama opened a portal to the demon world and out hoped E. Aster Bunnymund. “Feast on the archer” Mika-sama commanded “Gotcha” E. Aster said back and hoped forward and ate Magnus in one bite.</p>
<p>Kristoffer wanted to feel mad, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't help notice how sexy E. Aster looked when he licked his mouth. Suddenly E. Aster’s eyes were on Kristoffer and there was a tension that filled the air. Kristoffer needed E. Aster, and he needed him now.<br/>“Mika-sama, I’ll take this one with me.”<br/>Mika-sama scoffed lightly “I would have hoped I could have sent that one to the shadow realm with Liva, but I suppose he doesnt deserve a hell like that… As long as he won't be able to spill about the council, you can do whatever you please”<br/>E. Aster nodded and turned back to Kristoffer “What’s your name kid?”<br/>Kristoffer nervously stood up as he answered “K-Kristoffer…” <br/>“You'll be coming with me, you’ve seen too much.” E. Aster held out his paw towards Kristoffer.<br/>“To where?” Kristoffer took the paw.<br/>E. Aster led him towards the open portal “You’ve seen too much in this world, so much that your life is at stake here, so i'm adopting you as my pet and bringing you to my realm.”<br/>“Oh…” Was all the love-struck human could reply as he jumped into the portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christmas present for my friend Kristoffer :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>